Clash of the Coordinators
by Starph
Summary: Ash, Brock, and Dawn are halfway through Sinnoh when May unexpectedly joins the trio. Then, what are May and Dawn up to? How far will they go to obtain Ash's love? [Rated for Safety]


Clash of the Coordinators

_A Pokemon Fanfic_

**Ultimately Advanceshipping, AAMAYL, AshMay, SatoHaru, etc. but may contain some mild Pearlshipping.**

This takes place sometime in the mid-late Sinnoh area, way before Ash battles Cynthia.

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, or anything related to that. This fiction is pure fan made and is in no way associated with the anime or games.

Side Note- I only have WordPad so bare with me and any spelling mistakes, please!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash is 16, May is 14, Dawn is 11, and Brock is around 20.

Ash has Pikachu, Turtwig, Staravia, Aipom, and Chimchar.

May has Blaziken, Eevee, Squirtle, and Munchlax.

Dawn has Piplup, Pachirisu, Buneary, and Buizel.

Brock has Sudowoodo, Happiny, and Croagunk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHATPER ONE: Deals, Plans & Schemes

Route 215 was very dark, the blue-black sky was covered with millions of white specks, and the moon was no where to be seen. The seemingly endless rain that nearly always pounded down upon the grassy route had finally ceased if only for the night. The traveling group of Ash, Dawn, and Brock had camped under the cover of the constant trees that surrounded the route, dotted with hills and bridges. They were about half-way through positioned between a hill and trees. The trees formed a sort of canopy roof above them that would block any rain that happened to fall during the night. It was after dinner and the group was strangely silent. They were close to the remains of their low-burning fire for warmth, their sleeping bags spread out a few feet behind them. Ash had his legs crossed Indian-style with Pikachu in his lap. Dawn was on one side of him, Brock on the other.

"Hey, Ash," Dawn said breaking the silence, "Do you think we're almost to Veilstone?"

Ash looked up from the flames and nodded at his female companion. "We should be there by noon tomorrow. Why?"

"No reason."

Ash thought back to his time in Solaceon Town. He'd gotten a call from his friend from Hoenn, May, and had spoken to her over the video phone. She'd sounded sort of stressed like something was on her mind. The brown-haired girl had asked if he minded her coming to see him. Naturally, Ash had been delighted, and had told her she was welcome to join the group. She was going to meet them in Veilstone where her father Norman, the Petalburg City Gym Leader in Hoenn, who was dropping her off for one reason or another.

Dawn...had not been so delighted. Every time he talked to May over the video phone she seemed unhappy and a little more pushy than usual. It was a constant battle between the two for his attention. Ash sighed to himself thinking of both girl's recently strange behavior.

"I'm going to bed." Brock brought Ash out of his daze and he gave his old companion a farewell nod. Brock retreated to his sleeping bag and lay with his back towards the two.

"Hey, Ash," Dawn said again, standing up and brushing her legs off. Ash looked away as she stood wishing she'd wear a longer skirt.

"Yeah, Dawn?" He stood up a little reluctantly and stretched. Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder to avoid being set on the ground.

"Do you wanna go for a walk or something?"

A walk? Boy, she was acting even more strange. But Ash wasn't ready to sleep yet so he agreed and followed the blue-haired girl out from under the cover of the trees and into the open. Everything was coated with a fine dew from the constant rain. Rustles, chirps, and squeaks were constant all around them.

They walked side-by-side for a few feet until they stopped at a ledge surrounded by tall grass. Ash looked around in confusion, wondering why Dawn had stopped in that particular spot. Finding nothing he looked back at her, she was studying the sky and appeared to be deep in thought. Without thinking Ash reached out and pulled a few strands of her hair away from her face, which caught her attention and she looked at him. Her usual headstrong attitude seemed gone and she smiled at him sweetly.

"What's up, Dawn?" Ash asked casually figuring something was on her mind to make her want to take a walk alone with him.

"Nothing, Ash. I just wanted to get away for a little while, with you." She was still smiling but she cast a look at their surroundings, as if checking for on-lookers. It made a shiver run up and down Ash's spine but he ignored it and followed her gaze to a hollow-looking tree. Kricketunes were perched in the bent branches sleeping soundlessly on. It made Ash feel sleepy but not enough to make him wander away. He shoved one hand deep into his pocket and petted his Pikachu with the other, something he didn't do often, but Pikachu seemed to like it.

Ash leaned against the ledge and sank to the floor, Dawn joined him immediately. She was really close to him so her legs brushed against his trousers but Ash didn't mind. Pikachu jumped onto the grass and lay on his back, content to watching the teen and pre-teen.

"Dawn, when's your birthday?" Ash asked randomly. Dawn smiled and pulled her legs up to her body and wrapped her arms around them. "It's today." Ash started. "It is? Aw, damn, I totally forgot!! I didn't get you anything.." he slumped again the ledge and stared at his lap silently cursing himself. Dawn giggled, still smiling. "It's okay, Ash. I don't need a present yet."

"Yet? Why not?" Ash asked looking up at the now eleven-year-old girl. Dawn shrugged still smiling that smile that was now driving Ash insane. He smiled sheepishly back and ran his fingers through his black hair, then scratched the back of his head. "Um..." He felt awkward under her constant smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dawn said. "Why?"

Ash shook his head. "Uh, no reason."

A short moment of silence while Ash enjoyed the clear view of the sky. He couldn't wait to get to Veilstone, where he could get his third badge from Maylene, and meet up with May. His eyes drifted to Pikachu, who had fallen asleep. Dawn was stroking his stomach slowly, purposefully. Pikachu let out a soft quiet snore and rolled onto his side.

Ash barely caught the look Dawn gave him before she tackled him. He had time to grab her shoulders before he fell to the ground with the much younger girl on top of him. "What are you doing?" He said, confused, but not really finding their position unpleasant.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her body onto his, snuggling against him though her cheeks flushed. Ash found himself blushing as well while wrapping his arms around Dawn's waist. "Dawn...get off of me," he said without much demand. She smirked but remained on top of him. Ash hugged her tightly and moved his head so his mouth was by her ear.

He blew in it gently and she giggled and moved her head. He waited, after a moment her head moved and his mouth was once again at her ear. This time he lightly licked the inside of her ear and Dawn wriggled but Ash held onto her tight, gaining control and sitting up. Dawn shifted so she was sitting in his lap with her arms still around his neck.

"Dawn..." Ash trailed away as she gazed up at him. "Yes?" She whispered.

"I...um, we should...head back..." Ash pulled away and took his arms off of her. She slid out of his lap and stood up, brushing herself off. She seemed disappointed but followed him back towards the camp. Ash scooped Pikachu into his arms and they headed towards what remained of their fire.

Brock sat up when they came back. "Have a nice trip?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Ash nodded, his cheeks pink, and slipped into his sleeping bag with Pikachu. He had his back to them, but heard their brief conversation:

"We just took a walk," Ash heard Dawn say.

"Uh-huh." Brock sounded disbelieving. "Well, goodnight."

It took over an hour for Ash to finally fall asleep, his head filled with swimming thoughts, but at last sleep claimed him and he slept soundly for the rest of the night.

------------------------------

The next morning they ate breakfast, cleaned up, and headed back into the rain. At first the rain was light and sparing and let them travel at a good walking pace. They passed ledge after ledge and patches of tall grass after tall grass, climbed hill after hill and crossed bridge after bridge until finally they came to a part that wasn't so closed-in.

"Hey, I see a building!" Dawn announced brightly, standing on her toes.

"Me too," Brock said, and they picked up the pace. The rain did too and began falling heavily. Ash gave Dawn his vest since she was wearing a lot of white.

They hopped down one ledge and headed to the little building that connected Route 215 with Veilstone City. They sped up to a run and reached the building, cold and wet, and went inside. It was empty, with a tall ceiling and a rug spread from one side to the other, rich purple in color. Brock pulled a couple towels from his pack and they dried off a little, but Dawn kept Ash's vest, claiming it smelt nice. Ash blushed at the comment, but they headed to Veilstone.

The city was beautiful, large hills of stone had been flattened and buildings now stood, the 'hills' many different heights. The highest was in the northeastern corner with a large blueish building towering over the rest of the city. Ash could see the back of the Gym immediately and had to be dragged to the redroofed Pokemon Center instead, located on a long flattened hill with the Department Store on the other end.

Inside, Brock took their Pokemon and headed to the counter. Ever hungry, Ash headed to the Cafeteria with Dawn.

"Dawn, do you want - " he suddenly stopped and smacked his forehead with his hand. "I totally forgot!" He cried.

Dawn looked alarmed and surprised, one arm raised as if to sheild herself. "What is it?"

"May!" Ash bolted to the other side of the center where May was sitting on a bench all by herself. Her head was down, staring at her lap, arms wrapped around herself. He was seated beside the brunette immediately, shaking her gently by the shoulder. May looked up and smiled, her face lighting up.

"Ash! There you are! I was waiting."

"Sorry, it took a little longer to get through than we thought," Ash apologized and then hugged her out of pure joy. "How've you been?" He asked when she hugged him back.

"I'm doing - " she spotted Dawn wearing Ash's vest and her eyes flashed briefly " - okay. Hi, Dawn." Her tone turned carefully nuetral and she pulled away from Ash.

Dawn, who had walked over to the two, nodded curtly in response.

Ash, oblivious to the tension, continued to talk to May. "Are you sure? You seemed worried when we talked yesterday."

"Oh, well," May said, licked her lips, and glanced at Dawn. "I _was_ a little worried, about you. And Max."

"Max? What's wrong with him?" Ash asked in concern.

"Oh, nothing, I hope. It's just...he started his journey, you know, and I guess I miss him."

Ash nodded in understanding and glanced at Dawn and motioned for her to sit down. She took a seat on the other side of Ash.

"Well, he should be fine. He's a good kid, he knows what he's doing." Ash was grinning, thinking about Max and missed the glares May and Dawn exchanged.

Brock arrived and handed Dawn and Ash their Pokeballs. Pikachu hopped into May's lap, happy to see his former traveling companion. "Hey, May. Good to see you. Did you bring any Pokemon with you?" Brock took a seat beside May. He'd already scanned the place, and found there were no cute girls. May nodded, listed them, and added, "I've already healed them, too. I was hoping I could travel with you guys to Hearthrome."

Dawn opened her mouth to make a remark but was interupted by Ash.

"Of course," he said excitedly. "That'd be great! Are there Contests there? What about Johto?"

"Well, Drew was there..." May said slowly, looking at the ceiling, "And we kind of got in a fight, and I'm just so sick of him, I couldn't stand it. So I came to be with you guys."

Ash was facing away from Dawn and missed the angry/unhappy look on her face. Brock noted it, however. "Like I said, that's great, May! Sorry about the fight though," he added quickly.

He jumped to his feet and pointed to the Cafeteria area. "I'm starved, and it's time for lunch. Let's eat!"

------------------------------

After they had eaten Dawn and May went to the bathroom, leaving Brock and Ash at the booth. Pikachu was sitting on the table, licking the last traces of ketchup from his plate.

"Ash," Brock said, snapping Ash out his daze. He'd been thinking about Dawn and May.

"I'm worried about May and Dawn."

"How come?" Ash was confused and showed this clearly with his expression. His eyebrows knotted together as he frowned.

"Well, I, being the ladies' man I am, can tell these things: they both like you."

"Wha-?" Ash said, suddenly remembering the night before, when Dawn had nearly jumped him. He groaned and pressed his hand to his forehead. "Damn, I think you're right. What am I gonna do, Brock? I can't like both of them, can I?"

"I'm afraid not, good buddy," Brock said sympathetically. "But here's what you can do..." He leaned in closer to tell Ash his plan.

------------------------------

In the bathroom...

Dawn and May were literally face to face, glaring at each other, their fists clenched. Sparks were flying.

"He's mine!" Dawn said heatedly.

"No way! You saw how he acted, he _totally_ likes me more."

"That's a lie! He almost kissed me yesterday!"

"_You're_ a lie!"

"Am not! I can prove it, too!"

"Oh, really? How?" May demanded, stepping back and putting her hands on her hips.

Dawn hesitated, then proclaimed, "I have an idea. Whoever he kisses first, he likes best."

"That's stupid," May rolled her eyes. She paused and then asked, "What kind of kiss?"

The blue-haired pre-teen thought a moment, crossing her arms. Then her eyes lit up and she smiled challengingly. "A _real_ kiss. Tongue and all."

May thought it over a moment. _There's no way I can lose this!_ She thought. "Wait, how are we going to prove he actually kissed us?"

"We can follow and watch, but the rule is no interferring."

May took another quick moment to think it over and then stuck out her hand. "Deal."

"Deal." Dawn took her hand and they shook.

------------------------------

"Do you really think it'll work?" Ash asked doubtfully after he had heard Brock's plan.

Brock nodded confidantly, arms crossed over his chest. "Definately."

Ash sighed and leaned back against the cushioned booth. "If you say so, Brock," he said reluctantly, then eyes the ladies' bathroom door. "How long does it take...?"

Brock reached over and patted his younger friend's shoulder with a chuckle. "Forever. Trust me, my man."

A few minutes later, May and Dawn came out looking like nothing had happened. They came over to the boys, and they got up and they headed out. Outside May and Dawn walked on either side of Ash, casting glares at each other while Ash pretended to still be totally oblivious. They were headed to the Gym so Ash could get some information on Maylene, who was supposed to be the Gym Leader.

On the way, Brock seemed to spot something of his interest. "I'll catch you guys - er, guy and girls - later." And he was off, probably chasing after some cute girl he'd spotted. Ash looked startled and a bit stunned but knew it was useless to call for him, and he became nervous. He shifted his eyes from May to Dawn, Dawn to May, and over again. What was he supposed to do with two girls? ...Don't answer that. Well, at least Pikachu was with him.

"So...after the Gym, what do you girls want to do?" Ash took a chance.

"I want to talk to you," May and Dawn said at the same time. Ash and Pikachu sighed and stepped back as the two girls got ready to argue.

"I _need_ to talk to him," Dawn said angrily, jabbing a finger into May's face. It took all of the fourteen year old's self control not to bite her finger.

"Yeah? Well so do I, and it's important!" She shouted instead.

"Not as important as my reason!" Dawn shouted back.

"I highly doubt that," May said dryly, and then they both turned to Ash and glared. "Well, who's it gonna be?"

"Uh...um..." Ash stammered, looking helplessly from girl to girl. _Damn,_ he thought and cursed himself again. "Okay...how about I flip a coin?" He said meekly.

Both girls produced a coin from their pockets and held it out for him. He quickly did eenie-meenie-myni-moe in his head and grabbed May's coin. Dawn huffed quietly and crossed her arms.

"Okay...heads, Dawn. Tails, May." He flipped the coin high into the air. All three of them craned their necks to watch it fly upward. The sun glinted on it for a split second and then it careened towards the ground without a sound. It landed on the asphalt with a light _pink._

"Heads." Ash said peering down at the coin. Dawn smirked at May who crouched down to get her coin.

Dawn went for Ash's hand but he swerved his body around her and said, "First we've gotta check out the Gym!" Pikachu nodded rapidly in agreement.

Both girls groaned and followed him and Pikachu up the stairs and towards the Gym.

The Gym was empty much to Ash's dislike and misfortune. "Damnit!" He said, looking at the notice posted on one of the Pokemon statues:

_Will return tomorrow. -Maylene_

"What could possibly take a Gym Leader from her Gym for a whole day!?" Ash steamed. He was forced to go outside.

Dawn took a firm grip on Ash's hand and tugged him away. "Come on," she said, "we _really_ need to talk."

As he was dragged, he looked over his shoulder dejectedly and said, "I'll meet you at the Center again, May."

Unknown to him, May of course followed them at a good distance. So they were walking down the road keeping an eye out for Brock heading in no particular direction. Pikachu rode on his shoulder looking at Dawn suspiciously.

"So," Ash said, "What is it you wanted to talk about, Dawn?"

"Well, I'm worried about May."

"May?" Ash said, completely caught off guard. He nearly tripped, too.

"Yeah. I think she's up to something."

_No kidding,_ Ash thought but said, "Like what?"

"I don't know, but don't you think it's kind of weird she just all the sudden decides to come to Sinnoh?"

Ash shrugged. "She said she and Drew got in a fight."

"Oh, yeah, but who's Drew?"

"He's another Coordinator, and May's rival."

"Oh. Well, rivals are supposed to fight, aren't they?"

Ash looked at Dawn out of the corner of his eye, thinking about his constant fights with Misty for a split second. "Not exactly...but I can see why they wouldn't get along."

Dawn nodded. "Exactly. But you don't find it the least bit suspicious she wants to leave the Johto Contests all the sudden?"

Ash hesitated. "Well...it _is _a bit weird, especially for May..."

Dawn smiled to herself and then turned on the road so that they were heading to the Pokemon Center.

_Should I try to kiss him...? _She wondered as they walked. _Probably not! Shouldn't go too fast. It wouldn't be fair to him...or May. I should at least give her a chance, right?_

May watched them the whole time and was miffed at Dawn by the time they were half-way through the conversation. She managed to slip inside the Pokecenter before them and have a seat and act like she'd been there the whole time.

Ash walked over to May who was sitting the same bench as before and smiled. Dawn was walking behind him and her eyes narrowed and she glared at May. Ash offered his hand and helped May up. May's eyes flashed at Dawn in a triumphant way as she followed Ash outside. They walked nearly the same path Dawn and Ash had, just meandering around Veilstone City. Pikachu had come along too, of course.

"So...May," Ash said nervousness fluttering in his gut. _I didn't feel like this around Dawn,_ he thought. Then he remembered Brock's "Master Plan." _Should I go through with that...?_ He wasn't sure the plan would work. It was too...Brockish.

"Ash," May said, thinking furiously. She knew Dawn was probably around there somewhere, listening, and May honestly didn't have anything to tell him...except...

"Ash, the reason I came out here is partly because Drew and I were constantly fighting, and because I think I like you." There, she had said it. _Take that, Dawn!_ She thought and then looked at Ash for his reaction. Pikachu had this look on his face like, _Knew it!_

Ash was quiet, staring on ahead. He was thinking about his time with May in Kanto and Hoenn, and the past several months with Dawn.

"Hmmm," was all he said. The butterfrees in his stomach started flitting about.

May was surprised. She knew Ash had trouble with topics like love, but she hadn't expected this. "Well...do you have anything to say?"

They stopped at another little building that lead into the route away from Veilstone and towards Pastoria. Ash and May were side by side and after a moment they turned to look at each other.

Ash shifted a little. "I...like you, I really do," Ash began and he saw May's eyes light up, "but I'm not sure."

"Not sure?" May looked slightly confused and a little hurt. "About what?"

Ash blushed lightly. "Well, there's Dawn..."

"Do you like her?" May asked, her eyes dimming.

Ash scratched the back of his head. Pikachu looked from his trainer to the girl. He nudged Ash gently.

"Uh..." Ash searched for the right words, thinking of the previous day on his walk with Dawn. He'd felt different then, a little like he felt now. "I think so..." Ash sighed and looked a little sheepish. "I'm sorry, but, I really don't know."

"You can't decide?" May prompted, looking hopeful.

"Yeah. That's it." Ash nodded. "You're sweet and caring...Dawn's funny and imaginitive..."

May gave a little nod though she disagreed. She thought Dawn was a spoiled brat, but kept her mouth shut. "Well...why don't you spend some time with both of us?" She asked slowly. "You know, get to know the real person."

Ash hesitated but he thought that was a good idea. Better than Brock's plan...but he had good points to his plan. _I'll mix some of my plan with his, _Ash thought feeling very triumphant. _Besides...Brock has never picked up a girl in his life, at least in all I've known him. His plan would never work! Rushing in like that...they'd freaking slap me or something. _Ash cleared his head and said, "That sounds like a great idea!"

He grabbed May's hands and said, "I want to spend some time with you first." May looked happy and she nodded enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear like a child. May thought she saw a flash of Dawn's outfit in the trees but ignored it, trying hard not to give her away.

Pikachu saw, too, but didn't say anything. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it. He'd seen May hiding too while Ash had been talking with Dawn. They were competing for something, but for what? For Ash? Pikachu clung to Ash's vest as he and May continued walking, entering the building and emerging onto the next route.

They were talking about random things - magazines, Pokemon, contests and battles - but their conversation silenced when an eerie howl filled the air. It wasn't a howl really, more like a wail crossed with a screech. "What _is_ that?" May clamped her hands over her ears. The sound was high-pitched and didn't seem to be coming from a certain direction.

"I don't know," Ash said, scrunching his face like he'd smelt something bad. The expression cleared and he began walking up a ravaged hill. May followed close to him, feeling glad she'd brought her Pokemon with her. Pikachu suddenly jumped from Ash's shoulder having pinpointed the sound, and began bounding towards an opening in a slanting cliff side.

Ash and May broke into a run to keep up with the yellow mouse Pokemon.

The opening was big enough for them to walk single file through. And so they did, Pikachu leading them through the narrow tunnel. The sound got louder and higher and came from in front of them. Soon the opening widened into a large squared-off cave. It was dark as night and Ash pulled a Pokeball from his belt. "Light it up, Chimchar."

Paul's former Pokemon Chimchar burst from the Pokeball. Its tail, consisting completely of flames, immediately lit up the cave. The wail was cut off quite suddenly and the pair looked around wildly, heading towards the center of the cave.

"Is anyone here?" May called out and her words bounced off the walls and echoed.

"I am," a meek voice said from one of corners, which was still shadowed despite the light from Chimchar's tail.

"Chim, Chim?" the fire-type bounced towards the shadowed corner, and lit up the corner.

Ash and May both gasped at the person in the corner, too shocked for words.


End file.
